


Interspecies

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Kirk/T'Pring Crack Smut





	Interspecies

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS TRICKED INTO THIS  
> TRICKED, I SAY

“I’ve never been with a human before,” said T’Pring, running her index finger seductively down Kirk’s palm.

“Nor I….a Vulcan, strictly speaking,” said Kirk, eyeing her.

“It would be...most instructive...to learn how compatible our species are,” she said.

“Compatible enough for Mr. Spock to be born,” pointed out Kirk.

“Let’s not talk about him,” said T’Pring, undoing the fastenings on the back of her dress. “We have more important things to think of at the moment.”

“I...see that you have a point,” said Kirk,” eyeing her.

T’Pring pulled down the whole front of her dress, exposing her bare breasts.

“A couple of good points.”

“Touch me,” breathed T’Pring.

“If….you insist,” said Kirk, not sounding reluctant in the slightest, and reached up to reverently brush his hand against her skin. No matter how many times he had been in the presence of breasts, it was never something he took for granted.

T’Pring reached up to hold his hand at her breast and twirled inward so that her back was against his chest. Kirk took the opportunity to reach up and hold her against him with both hands on her breasts.

“It seems that Vulcans….are not so different from humans,” he said.

“Hmm, yes,” said T’Pring.

“At least….above the waist,” qualified Kirk.

“Perhaps we should investigate further,” said T’Pring, tugging downward at her dress.

“I….would not be opposed,” said Kirk. “For science.”

“For science,” agreed T’Pring, pulling her dress around her hips and then pulled away from Kirk to get it down to the floor. She turned around to face him again, this time completely naked.

“Hmm,” said Kirk. “I see….no significant differences so far.”

“You should also disrobe,” instructed T’Pring. “It is otherwise an unfair comparison.”

“You make...another excellent point,” said Kirk, eyeing her breasts again, but obediently reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. He might have pulled too fast, though, because the shirt ripped instead. He was slightly more functional getting his pants off, in that they didn’t rip, though he did fumble rather badly.

In the end, though, he also stood naked in front of the Vulcan.

T’Pring brushed her fingers unbearably slowly against her lips. “I so far observe only minor cosmetic differences,” she said finally.

“Perhaps...we should observe further?” suggested Kirk.

“Your bed might provide an amenable locality.”

“I believe you are...correct.”

Kirk made an elaborate gesture toward his starfleet-issue bunk, with its twin-sized mattress and built-in red brocade pillow.

“Do you prefer the top or the bottom?” asked T’Pring. 

“I take….all sorts,” said Kirk with thousand-watt grin.

T’Pring inclined her head gracefully and made her way towards the bed first. She lay down with her head ojn the pillow and spread her legs to reveal her greenish-tinged vulva.

“Oh my,” said Kirk. “The color is certainly….outside my experience. I wonder if the taste would be, as well?”

“There is, logically, only one way to determine this.”

“Indeed,” said Kirk, and knelt on the foot of the bed, looking reverently up and down the space between T’Pring’s legs. “Perhaps if I…” he started, and then leaned down and gently drew his tongue along the folds of her skin. 

T’Pring made a sound in the back of her throat. “And does the taste...match your experience?” she asked, rather breathlessly.

“I do believe more research...is required,” said Kirk with another grin, and leaned in again to taste the increasingly moist area between her legs. 

“Mmmm,” he murmured as he went, finding his way between folds of skin and into the entrance to deeper caverns of flesh, paying special attention to the apex of that entrance.

T’Pring’s rate of breathing increased slightly, and then slightly more.

Kirk lifted his head. “Do you want me to stop?” he said.

“I would prefer that you did not,” said T’Ping, breathless.

“I could, perhaps...investigate more….for the sake of science,” said Kirk, and dove back in.

T’Pring dug her fists into the red brocade coverlet and didn’t quite let herself make a noise.

“I think…” said Kirk, lifting his head one more time, “that I have determined that there are only minor differences between Vulcan and Human...biology. Would you, perhaps, care to see how….compatible we are?”

“That would...be..amenable,” said T’Pring, trying not to choke.

“I….agree,” said Kirk, and lifted himself so that his now quite erect penis aligned with the entrance of her vagina.

With one long slow thrust, he was inside her.

“Oh,” said Kirk, and T’Pring once again attempted to exhale without making any sound.

“I do believe,” said Kirk, thrusting in and out, “that the differences between….Vulcan and human….intercourse…” He took a shuddering breath. “Are….negligible!” 

With that last word, he took one last thrust forward and stayed there, shuddering.

T’Pring finally made an involuntary sound as his hips met her flesh one last time.

“I believe,” she said, as the both found their breath again, “that you are correct.”

Kirk pulled away and then offered his hand to her to help her from her prone position on the bed. “Thank you,” he said, “For this opportunity….to expand interspecies contact.”

“Indeed,” said T’Pring. “I welcome the opportunity….and would not hesitate to deepen this diplomatic tie.”


End file.
